victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Tori Vega
Victoria Justice plays Tori Vega, is the main protagonist of the hit show Victorious. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts High School. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting and singing). Character Profile *She is half Latina from her father's side and half Irish from her mother's side. *Tori, André, Robbie, and Jade are the only four characters to appear in all episodes so far. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *She loves "iCarly.com" and even has a sticker on her fridge with the name of the web show. She also expressed her love of the show during the crossover. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her locker has the words "Make it Shine" on it, the song she sang in the Pilot episode, and lights up. *Her screen name is Tori Vega. *She has kissed both Jade's and Cat's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). She has also kissed Carly Shay's boyfriend, Steven Carson, but unlike the first two times she kissed another girls' significant other, she and Steven were a couple and she was unaware that he was involved with someone else at the time. *Tori has been hit three times so far in the series, by Trina in Jade Dumps Beck and in Freak the Freak Out,and by Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine in her sister's place at the big showcase. *She first met André at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the big showcase. *Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes.Tori has a sticker of Katy Perry and Saving Abel in her locker which shows she might be a fan. *Victoria Justice's character Lola Martinez on Zoey 101 also had a knack for acting. *Before the series was green-lit for filming, the character was known as "Alex Mitchell." *An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. *One of Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. *"Tori" means "bird" in Japanese. Ironically, she had an audition called the "Bird Scene". *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's she played a Cop named "Officer Pedesco" who loved Raisin Bran cereal and in the end was the only who didn't break character. This is interesting, as Tori's father is a cop. *Tori has pretended to be fictional people twice besides Officer Pedesco: Louise Nordoff in Freak the Freak Out and Crystal Waters in Beck's Big Break. *She has a fear of doing stunts, as revealed in Beck Fall for Tori. *In Tori Gets Stuck, it was revealed she is allergic to Bush Daisies. *Tori reveals in the crossover that she used to watch All That (a former show on Nickelodeon, and Dan Schneider's first show for Nickelodeon). *It is also revealed that she has O- blood type. (Tori Gets Stuck) *There seems to be a recurring gag on the show about her cheekbones, from people complimenting or commenting on them (Mrs. Lee, Ryder, Rex, and Freddie) to asking her if they're real (Ke$ha). Tori's cheekbones are squeezed by Kenan Thompson during iParty with Victorious. *Tori seem to be really good at playing ping pong, as seen from The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Tori wears glasses, but this wasn't revealed until she posted a video on TheSlap that showed her wearing glasses. She wore glasses in almost every scene at home in Helen Back Again. *Tori seems to have trouble learning to play musical instruments, such as the French horn (Stage Fighting) and the piccolo (Beck's Big Break). *Tori was the owner of a fish named Goldie from June 24, 2009 to July 22, 2011. She also used to have a hamster named Kevin, as seen in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Tori has owned a black (Pilot and possibly in iParty with Victorious), pink (Season 1), and blue (Season 2) pear phone. *While Tori was in Yerbanian prison, she learned some Yerba language because she spoke in a foreign language to one of the prisoners. (Locked Up) *She has had two boyfriends so far in season 2. First one was Ryder Daniels in Beggin' on Your Knees and Steven Carson on iParty with Victorious (although it isn't confirmed where iParty with Victorious falls on the Victorious timeline). *She hates Cream of Wheat, as mentioned in Helen Back Again. *Tori seems to be able to speak Spanish, because in Tori Tortures Teacher she could understand what Sikowitz was saying and can sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish too (The Wood). *She is an Honor Student (Terror on Cupcake Street). *She was mistaken to be Trina, as seen in Helen Back Again. *Tori and Cat are the only characters to so far have a million fans on their slap page. *Most people think Tori is taller than her older sister, Trina Vega. Except when Trina wears heels. *She does not have her driver's license yet; In Car, Rain, and Fire, it was revealed she failed her driving test because she didn't see an old lady in a wheelchair. *Tori can blow up a balloon with her nose André's Horrible Girl and can shoot and aim a bow and arrow perfectly with her feet The Breakfast Bunch. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Victoria Justice